Dovahkiin Faction History
Back to Dovahkiin Main Page Ever wondered what Dovahkiin was like before you joined? Ever wondered when Dovahkiin was founded and who the original members were? What did the city look like and where was it? This page contains a rich history of Dovahkiin, from the very beginning. Dovahkiin was founded by Strider6106, he has been our King ever since the beginning. He founded Dovahkiin back on the old world, Aloria. He named the Faction Dovahkiin as a metaphor for the people of his Faction, the Dovahkiin, Dragon-Born, are strong in body and mind and are the only ones who can weild the Thu'um, they are also the only one's who can defeat the Dragons. In the metaphor the Dragons are symbolic for all the big, tough and mean enemys out there in Aloria and all the other continents of Minecraftia that pose a threat on the world. The Dovahkiin are able to be strong and stand up to thoes tough enemys and fight back hoping to achieve Victory and Glory! Hence the Faction Description "We are the Mighty Dovahkiin, The Dragon-Born, We shall Conquer!" The first Member I recruited for Dovahkiin was called Hougi123. I met him at the spawn before I had even begun to explore the map, he and I became friends instantly and I invited him to Dovahkiin! Before we ventured out to find a suitable spot for the city Hougi invited me to live in his house with him! I gratefully accepted and moved in with Hougi! Once I moved in with Hougi we began expanding his house. Soon after we moved onto our next task, finding a suitable location for Dovahkiin City. We ventured out from the Spawn Town for 4 Minecraft Days and eventually found some mysterious, and beautifully crafted, stairs at the edge of a lake. We hiked to the top of these stairs and found ourselves on top of a small mountain looking out onto a vast flat plain. It was here that we decided where Dovahkiin City would be. Along the road to this majestic location we were confronted by human player bandits and monsters... I particularly recall one time when Hougi and I had stopped at an Inn on a snow covered Island. While going for a walk outside, yes I strayed from the beaten track, I was attacked by a rouge warrior called Borschua (I think that was how you spelled it...). I was unprepared and had no armour or weapons and he beat me unconscious and took my possesions as loot. Once again I was starting afresh though I was enlightened as to the harsh reality of the world of Aloria... Not everyone is there to be your friend! Though now I have moved onto a new world, Cerdaria, this rouge warrior is is far behind me and shall not trouble me no more! Dovahkiin City's first constriuction was the Light House atop the small mountain we summited. The Light House had a lovely view of the surrounding environment and was a becon to all passing by. Slowly we tailored the surrounding environment to be suitable for a city. We flattened land, filled in holes, added stairs and roads and soon we had a great foundation for Dovahkiin City. Here are some photos of the First Dovahkiin City in Aloria: Remember you can click on photos to enlarge them! Here are a few photos of the Spawn room I made in the Original Dovahkiin City! Category:dovahkiin